Resolutions
by Gibbsredhoodie
Summary: New Year's Eve doesn't quite go to plan for Gibbs and Abby, leading them down an unexpected path. Gabby fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Resolutions

Rating: M overall, but the first chapter can be read on its own and is more like a K+

Pairing: Gibbs/Abby

Disclaimer: Apart from what may or may not be classed as a plot, I don't own any of it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs both heard and felt his phone vibrate against the wooden surface it sat on. The contrast of the harsh hum as it vibrated and the shrill of the ringtone startled him out of sleep, causing him to lift his head and the rest of his body from where he lay sprawled out on a plank of wood no wider than his body. Not having his glasses nearby, he took no notice of the caller id as he flipped the phone open.

"Gibbs," he said gruffly, trying to sit up inside the frame of his boat.

"Hey Gibbs, it's me." The somewhat quiet voice of Abby Sciuto filtered through the phone and he couldn't keep the corners of his mouth from curling into a smile. The background noise he was used to hearing when she called him on New Year's Eve was surprisingly calm; there was no deafening music or laughing and there was no countdown. With his free hand he rubbed his eyes, his thumb and middle finger trying to massage the drowsiness away. Squinting to look at his watch he noticed it was just after ten. Every year Abby would call him seconds before the New Year ticked over, claiming that his voice was the first one she wanted to hear to start the year off.

"Abby, you okay?"

Her hesitation before she answered made him stop his movements, straining to hear what was going on around her before she finally spoke. "I'm fine...maybe I shouldn't have called...nevermind."

"Abbs, you obviously called for a reason, what's wrong?"

She exhaled loudly, her voice returning to her normal level. "Well it's just, my friends and I came out to that nightclub, the one I told you about earlier and...there was a drug raid, pretty messy too–"

Gibbs was on his feet in a second, his head bashing into the solid wooden frame of the boat. He cursed out loud at both the boat and himself, the palm of his hand pressing hard against the spot on his forehead just below his hairline where a lump would soon begin to form. All he could think about was that Abby might have been harmed if the raid had turned violent.

"You didn't get hurt did you?" He asked taking the stairs up from his basement two at a time.

"Just a few scratches and bruises, nothing serious."

"What's the address? I'll come and get you."

"I don't what to ruin your night, I just didn't know who else to call."

"I want you to call me Abby and you're not ruining anything." He picked his keys and wallet up off the table in the living room and retrieved his badge and gun from the safe before grabbing his jacket and making his way towards the door.

"You haven't had anything to drink have you?" she asked and he didn't miss the slight tremble in her voice, "because I can catch a cab over there."

He smiled at her words; even though she had gone through something that had probably left her shaken she was still thinking of his safety. "Just coffee, what's the address?"

The truth was, recently he had refrained from drinking on any night she told him she intended to have more than a few herself, for this very reason. In case she needed him. At first he'd told himself it was the same concern he showed any member of his team, but he could only lie to himself for so long. Completely altering his behaviour was not something he did for everyone; in fact he hadn't done it for anyone in a long time. With each passing day the barriers he'd put in place to try and deny his feelings for her were slowly starting to deteriorate and he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold them in.

When Abby gave him directions to the nightclub Gibbs told her to go and wait back inside and he'd call her once he was out the front. The trip took a little longer than he would have liked but with all the traffic on the road for New Year's Eve he made it to the club in just under half an hour. Flashing lights lit up the street and the area outside the nightclub was cordoned off with police tape. Driving up to the area Gibbs parked the car and got out, approaching the nearest police officer and showing his batch.

"NCIS?" the officer questioned. "I didn't know you were involved."

"I'm not on the job, just here to pick someone up."

Gibbs was waved through and he called Abby as he neared the entrance. He watched as she walked out the door and through the crowd, her arms held tightly across her stomach and her footsteps hurried. He could see a bruise on her neck as well as a number of scratches and small cuts marring her skin. The instant she was close enough Abby threw her arms around Gibbs, her hands clutching at the back of his jacket.

"Abby, you're freezing," he said softly, grasping the sides of his jacket to wrap around her. Encircling her within his arms, he felt her shiver as she snuggled into his chest, the full length jacket forming a cocoon around both of them. He wasn't surprised she was cold with the lack of clothing she was wearing; the small skirt and skin tight shirt and jacket would do very little to keep her warm.

She didn't answer him but Gibbs felt her sigh against him, her face nuzzling into the crook of his neck. He turned his head slightly so he could place a gentle kiss on her forehead; a reassuring gesture that he was here and he'd keep her safe.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

She nodded, softly murmuring. "I'm fine Gibbs, just cold. Normally I'd keep warm dancing and there was no heat inside."

"Come on, it's warmer in the car."

He removed one of his arms from around her while the other kept her close to his side. They walked over to the car, Gibbs holding the passenger door open for her as she got in. He felt the loss of her body immediately and although she had felt cold to his touch the nearness of her had sent a surge of warmth through him. Shrugging out of his jacket he placed it over her once she had her seatbelt on and was comfortable.

"Who did that to you Abby?" he asked as he got into the seat behind the wheel.

"No-one really did it, there was just a lot of running and shoving as people tried to get out and I fell."

"Well obviously whoever's running this operation had no idea what they were getting into. I'm going in there to talk to them."

"No Gibbs!" She reached out and grabbed his hand. "Please, I really just want to go."

The pleading look in her eyes was enough to make him do as she asked and he nodded and started the car. Breaking the contact of their hands temporarily so he could put the car into gear he returned it to rest on top of hers. They headed in the direction of his house and Gibbs fleetingly wondered if maybe she'd prefer going to her own apartment but when she offered no objection he continued on. He knew she wouldn't want to be alone on New Year's Eve and she always seemed to feel safe and relaxed at his house. They drove in silence for the length of the trip with Gibbs every so often looking over to see if Abby had fallen asleep.

A short time later they pulled up into the driveway at Gibbs' house and he led Abby inside, locking the door behind them and hanging his jacket up. He could see she was still shivering and he pulled her into his arms and began to stroke his hands slowly over her back. Accepting his embrace willingly she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder, her emerald eyes looking up at him.

To Gibbs it felt like he'd been fighting his feelings for her all his life and although he knew that wasn't true the daily struggle he faced had become all consuming. She was the last thing he thought of before he fell asleep and the first thing on his mind when he woke. He lived for the small moments during the day when he would go to her lab with a Caf-Pow and to find out results, their flirtatious banter and quick kisses and hugs making it more difficult to keep himself in line. Gibbs knew he was torturing himself by not trying to pull away from her but he couldn't make himself do it. With all the training he'd done and battles he'd faced, there was nothing that could help him deal with not being able to have the one woman he wanted.

"How about you go and have a shower to try and warm up," he suggested, trying to break out of his thoughts before she picked up on the change in his mood. "I'll get you some warm clothes and make you some coffee."

She lifted her head and Gibbs watched as she pressed her lips to his jaw. The touch was brief and while his body froze, Gibbs' heart started to thunder in his chest and he was certain she'd notice since the pounding in his ears sounded so loud. Aware of nothing but the feel and smell of her he buried his nose in the hair on the top of her head and inhaled. The scent of her shampoo and a hint of her perfume drifted up into his nose forcing his throat to tighten and his breath to catch. He pressed his lips against her soft hair, not yet wanting to pull away from her.

"Thank you," she whispered against his skin. "For coming to get me and making me feel safe."

"Always," he said, taking a deep breath and moving out of her arms.

Leading her over to the stairs Gibbs watched her climb them before making his way into the kitchen and starting the coffee. Knowing that whenever she stayed she liked to use the bathroom joined onto his bedroom instead of the guest bathroom he went to check the shower was running. Turning on the bedside lamp he found her one of his t-shirts, the red hooded sweater he knew she liked and a pair of his sweatpants that she'd need to adjust to her smaller frame. Placing them on the corner of his bed he walked back downstairs to finish making their coffee, trying his best not to think about her in the shower and failing miserably.

Once the coffee was made he took the two steaming cups and placed them down on the table in front of the couch in the living room and waited for her. Looking at his watch, he noticed it wasn't far off midnight. Abby would be disappointed that her night had come to an early end but all Gibbs was concerned about was that she was safe.

"Nearly midnight?" he heard her ask as she walked down the stairs and joined him on the couch.

"Yeah." He took in the sight of Abby in his clothes, as he expected they were all too big on her and she held the baggy pants to her waist but still managed to look warm and content. Gibbs also didn't fail to notice that the bruise on the side of her neck was now darker, the other markings hidden by clothing. "How are you feeling?"

She smiled at him, and by the way her eyes lit up he knew it was genuine and not merely to mask something she was hiding. "Much better now, I'm so glad I'm here."

"I'm sorry you had to end up here rather than out partying," Gibbs apologized handing Abby her coffee and slumping back against the couch.

"I'm not...at least this way I won't have to call you. I get to see in the New Year with you instead of just hearing your voice." Her eyes sparkled and it sent a rush of need through him knowing she was happy to spend her evening with him instead of being out with her friends.

Taking several big gulps of coffee she sat the cup back down on the table and reclined next to him so her back was snuggled into side. Gibbs put his arm around her shoulder and she lifted up his hand to look at his watch and check the time before threading her fingers through his and settling her other hand on his leg. Her fingers traced invisible patterns over his thigh, her breath caressing his ear as she turned to whisper, "Two minutes."

Gibbs fought to contain the shudder that ran through him but it was in vain, his body and mind were headed down two different pathways. He felt so dazed because of his restrained desire that he didn't know whether she was just being her usual touchy self, or if she was hinting at something more. She'd already been through enough tonight and he didn't want to initiate something that would upset her even further. If something was going to happen between them then it was up to Abby he decided, he wouldn't make the first move, not tonight.

He felt her lift his hand again, their fingers still joined as she moved it closer to her face so she could see the numbers on his watch clearer. Her other hand spread out over his thigh, stroking up and down over the muscle and causing him to clench his teeth.

"Abby..."

"One minute."

Her touches on his leg stopped when she twisted her body to face him, struggling to not let go of his fingers as she maintained her view of the watch. Gibbs refused to look at her, knowing that if he did he'd have no control over his actions. He swallowed when he felt the softness of her breast press into him, knowing that with their proximity there was no way she'd miss his reaction. He wanted this but he knew he had to put a stop to it before he embarrassed himself.

"Abby, maybe..."

"Thirty seconds."

She moved even closer to him, lying across his chest as he remained unmoving but allowed her to place the hand with the watch in front of her on his chest. Now he had no choice but to look at her. Gibbs' breathing stopped as he watched her. Unable to tear his eyes away as he traced feather light touches over the bruise on her neck and leaving a trail of goose bumps. Remembering he needed to breath he inhaled slowly and saw the faintest of grins flicker across Abby's lips.

Continuing her countdown from ten her face moved progressively closer and Gibbs' gaze alternated between her eyes and her lips. By the time her countdown had reached four their noses were touching and he could feel her heart beating against his as she leaned into him. "Three...two...one."

Even before he had chance to wish her a happy new year Abby was kissing him. Her lips pressed against his several times and when Gibbs realised she wasn't going to stop he cupped her face with both hands and gently returned her kisses, the intensity of his touches increasing with each brush of their mouths. He felt her hands move into his hair and her tongue sought entrance into his mouth, a groan escaping him as she hungrily deepened the kiss. Gibbs couldn't think straight, she overtook every single one of his senses forcing everything else from his mind but the need to taste her and feel her skin.

Abby broke the kiss, gasping when his hands slipped under her sweater and t-shirt to caress the soft skin of her back. Gibbs quickly covered her lips with his again, fighting for control as her assault on his lips continued, her urgency and passion matching his own. He felt her grip the front of his shirt, propping herself higher and slowing the movement of her lips while her tongue slowly, teasingly, swept over his top lip and then his bottom lip. He wanted to slow her down, to stop her but knew he lacked the willpower now that things had gone this far. She pushed him back so he was lying down across the length of couch and he placed one foot on the ground while the other leg rested against the back of the couch bent at the knee, his foot flat on the cushion.

Abby refused to break contact as they repositioned themselves, continuing to press quick soft kisses against his lips in between struggling for air. She crawled back onto his chest, positioning her hips between his open legs and angling her face so she could gain better access to his mouth. Gibbs lifted his head off the arm of the couch, his lips briefly sucking on her tongue as it slipped out from between her own lips. His hands moved from under her sweater to slide down over her backside, the feel of her smooth skin obstructed by clothing.

The need for oxygen eventually became too great and Gibbs pulled his head back panting, the rise and fall of his chest meeting Abby's. She breathed deeply against his swollen lips, barely touching them but every so often increasing the pressure or rubbing her nose along his.

"Happy New Year," she grinned, her cheeks flushing.

"Happy New Year, Abbs."

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

The final part – Rated M.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

As the minutes ticked by, Gibbs found himself unsure of what to say. He'd imagined their first kiss so many times and the passion that was still obvious in Abby's eyes told him his feelings weren't one sided; she wanted more than friendship too. But just how far was she willing to take their relationship?

As if picking up on his thoughts Abby smiled, running her fingers down the side of his face and forcing him instead to focus on her touch. "You know what my new year's resolution is this year Gibbs?"

"What's that?"

"To do more of this," she whispered, her lips parting slightly as she touched them to his. "To see more of this," she murmured into his mouth, sliding her hands under his shirt and over his bare chest, her fingers threading through the smattering of hair. "And to feel more of this," she sighed, circling her hips and grinding herself against him.

Gibbs' eyes fluttered closed at the movement. His large hands gripped her hips to stop any similar motions and when his eyes reopened to find her watching him, her mischievous grin told him she was enjoying the effect she was having on him. She was beautiful, her dark hair sprawling down over her shoulders, full red lips that demanded his attention and sparkling emerald eyes full of desire. He took a deep breath, pleading with his body to behave, at least for now. But Abby was having none of it.

"Do you think you might be able to help me out with that Special Agent Gibbs?"

"You don't think we should talk about this?" He asked.

"What's to talk about? I'm pretty sure those kisses said it all...for both of us. And your body is telling me talking is the last thing on your mind." She winked at him and Gibbs was certain his cheeks reddened slightly. It was rare for him to be self-conscious but his feelings for Abby had him questioning everything. Before he dropped his guard completely though, he wanted her to understand exactly what she'd be getting herself into.

"You and I, if we become an 'us', it won't all be smooth sailing and you know some things may change?"

She removed her hands from under his shirt and reached behind her to grasp both of his, linking them together on either side of their bodies. "But the things that do change between us will be for the better, everything else we can deal with as it happens. I want this Gibbs and I know you do too, you're just trying to protect me, but this time I don't need protecting."

"I'll always want to protect you, no matter what...and I like the sound of 'us'," he admitted.

"Then that's all I need to know."

Gibbs knew there was no possible way he could go back to just being friends and the gentle, reassuring kiss she gave him freed him of all the doubts he had about pressuring her into anything. Taking hold of her waist he flipped their positions so he was on top of her, cradled between her legs as she wrapped them around him. Abby moaned as he trailed a path of kisses over her chin and down the curve of her neck, his lips soft and careful when he reached her bruise.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you again," he whispered against her skin.

"I know."

He felt her fingers clutch at his shirt, and he stopped his ministrations as she dragged it over his head and threw it over her shoulder. Gibbs slowly slid down her body until his face was level with her stomach. Looking up at her, he didn't blink as his hands sought out her soft skin. Moving tortuously slow he pushed her sweater and t-shirt higher, grinning when Abby let a whimper escape. When he allowed himself to finally look at her pale skin his lips were soon circling around her belly button, his tongue darting out as he made his way up over her flawless stomach. Motioning for her to lift her arms, Gibbs stripped the clothing from her body, temporarily surprised to find she wasn't wearing a bra.

Abby bit her bottom lip and Gibbs could tell she was trying to stop herself from laughing at his reaction. "I wanted to feel you next to me...and I thought the closest thing I'd get was to have your clothes against my skin."

Gibbs leaned forward keeping his wide eyes focused on her as he placed a kiss on the swell of one breast before doing same to the other. "So you're not wearing any underwear...at all?"

Her hands snaked over his back, her fingers then moving up into his short silver hair. "None at all," she teased.

As if to emphasise her point she lifted her hips, arching into him as a strangled sigh escaped from between her open lips. Gibbs nearly lost the tiny shreds of restraint he had left, his mouth moving down to the waistband of her sweatpants. His tongue teased her skin along the edge of the material, his fingers slipping under to caress either side of the top of her hips but not going far enough to reveal her.

Abby writhed underneath him and he felt her grip his shoulders and try to manoeuvre him higher up her body. "Gibbs, come here."

"I thought you liked what I was doing?" he smirked, letting her guide his solid frame until their face were so close he could feel her quick breaths as they fanned across his cheeks. They moaned together at the heated contact between their bodies when Gibbs settled his hips back between her legs, the naked skin of their chests pressing against each other, Abby covering his grinning lips with her own.

"I was, but I want to taste you too...need to feel you." Abby grabbed his butt and pressed him closer, rubbing herself against his hardness. Gibbs' resolve instantly snapped and he got to his feet, taking hold of her hand and pulling her up to stand. In several quick strides he made his way to the stairs, quickly removing his shoes and socks and turning to face Abby as she followed him. He led the way to his bedroom and from behind him Abby's arms wound around his middle. Stumbling when their legs continued to collide, Gibbs used his arms to keep balance while Abby kissed his back with each step they took.

As they stepped over the threshold to his room Gibbs found himself spun around and pushed against the wall. Abby's hands felt like they were everywhere at once, her teeth nipping across his shoulder before leaving a mark on his neck and claiming him. Gibbs growled as she soothed the area with flicks of her tongue and his hands eased down over her hips. With the slightest effort the oversized pants slid easily to the floor, Abby kicking them away from her feet. A rough calloused hand ghosted over the curve of her buttock, down the back of her leg and paused behind her knee lifting it over his hip. Abby continued to press firm needy kisses across the expanse of his chest, her hands moving from his back to undo his belt and zipper, his pants quickly joining hers on the floor. With Gibbs' help Abby hoisted her other leg up, linking them both around his back. He groaned at the feel of her heat and wetness against him and reversed their position so Abby was pinned between his hard body and the wall.

Both his hands cupped her full breasts, his thumbs teasing her nipples, his lips again seeking out hers. Their kisses were hot, wet and erratic as Abby forced her tongue into his mouth drawing it in and out, imitating the movements their bodies would soon make. Using the wall and Gibbs' body for leverage she pushed herself up higher and tried to hook one of her toes into the waistband of his boxers to drag them down. But when one of his hands moved between their bodies to gently stroke her all she could do was rip her mouth away from his, her hips gyrating against his tormenting fingers.

Keeping her steady, Gibbs placed his free hand under her backside as she continued to rock against him. Her moaned "Oh God," breaking through the sound of their shallow breathing in the otherwise silent room.

"Take them off," Abby pleaded referring to the one remaining piece of clothing he wore, her head falling back to the wall.

Gibbs ignored her request, intent instead on watching her come apart in front of him. The lamp he'd turned on earlier highlighted every one of her curves and he looked on in awe, not believing she was in his arms. Abby slowly bent her neck back, a deep moan torn from her lips when her half closed eyes slowly drifted shut. With each increasing caress he saw and felt her body start to tense and with a final passing of his thumb over her sensitive bundle of nerves she let go, her fingers digging into his shoulders as she screamed out his name.

Pulling her slumped body away from the wall and taking her weight against his chest, Gibbs ran his hands gently over her back trying to calm her as she took in hurried breaths. "You okay?" he asked walking over to the bed and sitting down on the edge with her in his lap, her lazy smile and misted over eyes made him chuckle.

"Better than okay," she mumbled, running her hands over his chest.

After giving her a few minutes to recover Gibbs stood up, keeping his arms around her. He pulled back the covers and placed her gently down in the centre of his bed, quickly stripping off his boxers. For the first time, Abby appreciatively studied his entirely naked form. Initially unable to look away from the evidence of his obvious arousal her eyes eventually travelled over the well toned muscles of his legs and butt and the strong sculptured outline of his abs, chest and arms. She grinned in satisfaction; he was incredibly sexy and he was going to be all hers. Continuing to admire him she shifted restlessly on the bed becoming impatient as she waited for him to join her.

Gibbs smirked and climbed onto the bed, settling on top of her. "Something you want Abbs?"

"Has anyone ever told you you're a tease, Gibbs?"

Taking one of her hands within his he kissed each knuckle, moving up the inside of her arm and beginning another slow exploration with his lips and tongue. "Just you...you must bring out the best in me."

Even though his body was aching to be joined with her, Gibbs wanted to prolong their first time as long as he could. He'd waited so long and didn't want it to be over too quickly. Abby however had other ideas. Taking his face in her hands she pressed a soft drawn out kiss on his lips as she shifted under him, aligning herself with his erection. Neither of them moved apart from the gentle brush of her fingers over his cheek, and when she looked into his eyes Abby found herself breathless at the honesty, desire and love she saw within his blue depths. "I want you," she whispered.

Moments later the steady strokes of her hand along his length were guiding him inside her. Gibbs braced himself with an elbow resting either side of her and Abby shifted her legs further apart, crossing her ankles around his back as her body adjusted and accepted all of him. He groaned when he slid all the way in, feeling her moist heat close tightly around him and fighting to not lose control too soon. Abby gripped onto his shoulders, her head pushing back into the pillow when he withdrew slightly before plunging all the way back in.

Their movements began slow and steady, but the feel of him moving inside her and the clenching of her internal muscles soon had them gasping for air as their sweat slickened bodies moved in perfect rhythm. Gibbs' dominant thrusts started to quicken and he pivoted his hips to get the right angle for them both. Abby's whimpers rapidly turned into throaty moans as he moved his hands to her hips, tilting them slightly and driving himself into her harder and faster. Feeling the familiar ache swell low in her belly and groin, Abby encouraged Gibbs to speed up his movements even more, raking her nails down his back.

"Abby..." he growled as he tried to muffle his groans by kissing the spider web tattoo on her neck.

"Close Gibbs, so...close." She gasped for air, feeling drugged as she met every one of his thrusts.

Encircling her arms tightly around his neck Abby finally came undone, Gibbs' powerful strokes into her once, twice and a final time, causing every muscle in her body to tighten as she cried out her release. The contraction of her muscles around him was too much for Gibbs and he followed her over the edge, his fingers digging into her hips, a heady groan echoing throughout the room as he spilled into her.

Gibbs sucked in deep breaths in-between pressing quick soft kisses over her face, stopping to gently brush his cheek against hers. His sporadic thrusting slowed and then stopped, and on a sigh their bodies at last became motionless. For the first time in a while Gibbs' body felt completely satiated, his mind totally at peace and the bond he shared with Abby felt stronger than ever.

"God, Gibbs," Abby breathed into his ear, her arms and legs retaining her tight grip on him as he stayed within her, both their bodies still trembling.

He tried to keep some of his weight off her, moving to the side slightly and resting his forehead next to her on the pillow. One of his hands moved from her hip to find the bite mark she had left on his neck. "You branding me now Abbs?"

"Just marking my territory," she laughed quietly. "I thought that would be more subtle than outright warning every living breathing woman to stay away from you. Not to mention that I could put my energy to better use."

"We should've done that a long time ago," he muttered, his breathing gradually starting to calm.

"All you had to do was ask," Abby grinned kissing his temple.

Rolling off her Gibbs sprawled out beside her, feeling the loss of their intimate contact instantly. Abby followed him and nestled into his side, an arm thrown over his chest and a leg draped over both of his. "If that's the kind of celebration we have for New Year's Eve I can't wait for my birthday," she mused, running her hand over his chest.

Gibbs couldn't help but smile as he stretched out for some of the messed up bedclothes, covering up their cooling bodies and wrapping his arms around her. "Me either Abbs, me either."

The End.


End file.
